


What If MJ Also Got Bitten By The Spider?

by Sydney_Fleet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Michelle Jones-centric, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker in Love, PeterMJ - Freeform, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Secret Identity, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spideychelle, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Fleet/pseuds/Sydney_Fleet
Summary: After the events of homecoming, Peter and MJ have actually become quite good friends. But what happens when not only Peter get by the spider on there class trip to Oscorp, but MJ as well??? How does MJ deal with the new powers she has? Will something spark between the two? Will big things be revealed about the other that they never knew?





	What If MJ Also Got Bitten By The Spider?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How MJ becomes Spinneret and meeting Spider-Man???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay so this isn’t gonna be the most amazing fic like I can’t write so if you have any criticism or suggestions for things I should change please let me know! I’ve had this idea for a while but I finally actually wrote it out. I hope you all enjoy! There will be two more chapters after this. I’m not sure when they’ll be out but I’ll try to get them out as soon as I can with school and everything. Okay hope you all enjoy!!

It was a Thursday afternoon, a day like any other. Midtown High Tech was on a school trip to Oscorp for science class. “Alright class! I need you to be on extra special behaviour for this trip. Okay?” “Yes Miss Concidence.” The school trip was your average school trip. Looking around at everything that could be seen. Michelle could care less about any of it, she was focusing on something else. Peter Parker. He was a lengthy skinny brunette with glasses, and he was always picked on by Flash Thompson. There was something about Peter that Michelle found interesting but she didn’t know what. And it wasn’t because she liked him like that. (Okay so maybe it was, but she would never admit that. Not even to herself.) Plus, they never even talked to each other and pretty much everyone knew about Peter’s crush on Liz Allan, one of the most popular girls of the school and the leader of the academic decathlon team.

They had been looking around the place for a while now when they came into a room. It was a room full of spiders. “Here we have our spiders, these spiders have been experimented on to make them stronger, though testing hasn’t seen to fully work yet.” As she said this someone whispered in her ear about how two of their spiders had gone missing. The class decided it was time to leave and go on to the next section. As they walk away, Michelle felt a pain in her neck. She flinched but didn’t shout or yelp, she didn’t want to cause attention to herself. She touched the back of her neck and realized it was probably nothing and went on with the class trip. 

During this time, Peter had the same thing happen to him not long after Michelle. As they were walking back to the bus, he felt something bite him. He yelped. “OW!” Everyone turned around to look at Peter even Michelle. “Everything good Parker?” “Uhhh Yeah. Just think something bit me or something.” “Heh. Yeah sure penis sure it was that and not you just being scared of everything.” Flash and his goons laughed as they all high fived each other. Michelle rolled her eyes at their antics like she usually did. “Alright that’s enough class. Let’s just get on the bus home now shall we?” So they all got on the bus and went on their way. 

The next day, Michelle feels terrible and so sick. Her mom decides to let her stay home from school for the day. This goes on for a whole week. Little did she know her crush was experiencing the exact same thing. When she wakes up, she doesn’t feel sick at all. It felt she had never even been sick. She goes to get up and turn off her alarm but as she hits it off it smashes. Michelle looks in shock. “Michelle?? Was that you??” “I’m fine mom! Just dropped something!” She got up and tried to clean up the mess of her alarm clock but all of a sudden her hand was stuck to it. She couldn’t let go, as she tried to shake she fell to the ground and it finally unsticked. ‘What the hell is happening?’ She goes to the mirror to look at herself. Again, she doesn’t look sick at all. But she saw something in the mirror that shocked her. She was wearing a tank top so she was able to see clearly that she had muscles? She also felt she looked taller than she usually was. She decides to try and figure out what could be going on. That’s when she thought about what happened at Oscorp something had bitten her. She decided to try something. She went to her wall and began to climb until she was on the ceiling of her room. She was actually upside down. She jumped down and actually did a flip, which she didn’t even mean to do. Through doing this Michelle started to put it together. She had been bitten by some kind of spider. Maybe even a radioactive spider.

The next she goes to school. As usual, she doesn’t talk to anyone she sticks to herself. When she saw Peter she was shocked. The boys glasses were no longer on his face, he was a bit taller but Michelle was still taller. He was lengthy and he looked more fit. But with all of that he still looked awkward. The whole day Peter seemed really off to her and she just couldn’t ignore it. The next few days he was the same, he just seemed off. He had also been wearing sweaters all the time now. Sure he’d wear sweaters, but he didn’t wear them everyday and it wasn’t even cold out. She thinks about trying to figure out what’s up with Peter. That’s when he loses his uncle. He’s gone for another few days before he comes back to school still hurting but hiding it pretty well acting like everything is fine. She decides that she won’t look into what is up with Peter for the time being. 

The weeks go by and rumours start spreading about a new vigilante out and about by the name of Spider-Man. Michelle had seen the videos online of him but she was pretty sure they were all fake. Until she saw someone in a onesie up above her swinging on webs around the city. He seems to have quite similar powers to the ones that Michelle has. She thought about it and also that his name had the word spider which is what had bitten her. Could he have been bitten by the same spider as her?

Right at the end of the school year Peter disappears for three days and he doesn’t tell anyone where he had been. Until one day Ned blurred out that Peter had gotten a Stark internship. Of course, no one really believed him about it. They knew Peter was smart but internships were for college students so it didn’t really make much sense. Michelle wasn’t sure what to believe but even tho she liked getting into people’s business, she didn’t feel like getting Into Peter’s. 

Around this time, Peter quits both marching band and robotics lab, which she knew he loved. She wondered why he quit them but decided not to ask and keep quiet.

Around the same time as this, Spider-Man has gotten a new suit. It's much nicer almost looks like something Stark would make. The summer feels long and Spider-Man is even busier everyone the city, getting himself more of a name out there. Michelle has begun to come up with ideas for her own suit. 

The school year finally begins again and a lot happens, just during their first month back.

Peter seems off. He always seems to disappear. She almost exposed how she’s kind of obsessed with him during one of their decathlon meetings, but brushed it off as being observant. Besides, Peter had the biggest crush on Liz imaginable. She knows that because she sees him do it. Recently, she’s finally put up the courage to sit near the boy she kind of likes. It’s all the way at the end and corner of the table but it’s a start. 

Just like any other time Peter disappears at the party. Michelle isn’t sure why but she decides to ignore it. 

Michelle is surprised when Peter doesn’t show up to everyone going swimming before the decathlon competition. She would of expected him wanting to see Liz in her swimsuit. 

Of course, he didn’t show up to the decathlon competition either. Michelle was able to get their team the win and she felt pretty good about it. They went to the Washington Monument to celebrate their victory. Michelle of course stays on the ground because it was built by slaves. All of a sudden the whole monument seems to shake. That’s when Spider-Man appears out of nowhere. “My friends are up there!” ‘Did she just call them her friends? I mean I guess they kind of were her friends.’ She saw Spider-Man was in shock. “Don’t worry ma’am everything’s gonna be alright.” He said in a deep voice. She knew she recognized that voice in a weird way but decided to just ignore it again. Spider-Man saved everyone and Michelle couldn’t thank him enough for that. 

Of course Peter shows back up not getting in any trouble and nobody seems to ask where he went, just glad that he’s okay. Michelle does wonder where he was, but she decides to ignore it once again. Maybe someday she’ll build up the courage to ask him about everything. 

Peter goes to detention and she decides to join him cause why not? She likes drawing him specifically when he’s in crisis, but she likes drawing him no matter what. Of course he disappears and leaves and the teacher barely seems to care, only asks Michelle why she’s here. 

Everybody hears about how Peter scored a date with Liz. Nobody understands why. Michelle is upset, she knows he liked her, but seems like she also liked him. She shouldn’t be mad at Liz it’s not her fault but she is. She wouldn’t tell anyone that she was tho.

When Peter walked into the gymnasium, he looked super worried. Michelle tried to make him feel better by sticking up a middle finger at him, but he didn’t even seem to notice. He went right up to Liz seeming to say something to her. Then, he ran away? Michelle was so confused she thought about going after him and see where he always disappears, but she saw Ned going off to find her so she decided to just stay there.

Even if she was jealous of Liz she saw the hurt in her eyes. She had to do something, so she went up to Liz and talked to her. They hung out and talked and danced and actually had a good time. Liz seemed to know what was going on with Michelle. Michelle confessed to Liz how she felt about Peter and Liz told her she kind of knew mostly from that remark during the decathlon meet. Liz told Michelle that she didn’t really see Peter that way anyway she just thought he was nice. The two decided to exchange numbers so they could actually hang out.

The next day however, turns out Liz was leaving. Turns out Liz has nominated Michelle to be the new decathlon leader and that made her happy. 

Michelle finally decided that she trusted these people enough “My friends call me MJ” “I thought you didn’t have any friends?” Ned has remarked. “ I didn’t.” That’s when Peter gets a call and says he has to go. She decides to play around with him. “Hey where are you going?” He looks confused and points to the door. “What are you hiding, Peter?” She looks at him like she’s suspicious, she then smiles. “I’m just kidding I don’t care bye!” Peter then ran off. She watched him leave and wondered where he was actually off to.

It’s been a month since all the events of Homecoming and her, Peter and Ned have become much closer. Her crush was also getting bigger on Peter but she was pretty good at hiding that she thinks. 

Spider-Man has been busy around the city and MJ finally decides maybe it’s time to use her powers for good as well. She puts on her suit. It’s similar to Spider-Man’s but it’s her own. The colours instead of blue and red are red and white. Instead of a full mask, she wears a small red one over her face covering her eyes with those Spider-Man symbol lenses but the rest of her face and her hair can be seen. She put her hair into a ponytail. She jumps out her window to go find someone to save. 

She doesn’t have anything to swing on so she climbs from building to building until she finds something. There she sees Spider-Man. He’s stopping some criminals from robbing a bank and quipping up a storm. She sneaks in and none of them seem to notice not even spidey. She’s just standing there when she finally decides to speak out. “Ahem.” They all turn including Spider-Man to look at her. She can’t tell what Spider-Man’s reaction is due to the mask but the robbers stemmed to be shocked. 

That’s when one of them comes at her. Her spider sense saves her and she takes him out. The rest then come over and do the same. “Oh come on! Can’t a girl just walk into a jewelry store to buy some bling in queens without running into a robbery for one once, huh?” She couldn’t believe she just did a quip Like Spider-Man oh god. She easily took them all out, Spider-Man webbing them up so they couldn’t get away. Even then, he still looked to be in shock, his lenses wide. 

That’s when she felt it. Her spider sense going off but it wasn’t for danger it was about Spider-Man and he seemed to be experiencing the same thing. He then decided to finally say something.

“Your like me? Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! My writing isn’t the best so please let me know what you thought of it. It would really help me out overall. If you wanna know me more you can follow my Twitter @Spidey_Sydney3 where I literally tweet all the time. Hope you all have a great day see ya later bye!!!


End file.
